FanFiction Ji Soo- Nam Joo Hyuk- Sleep
by gloriousfry
Summary: Ketika Ji Soo sakit, dan Nam Joo Hyuk datang menjenguknya.


Tittle: Sleep

Cast: Nam Joo Hyuk - Ji Soo

Rate: pg 15

Genre: Romance-Fluffy-Crack

Author: Glorious Fry

Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget, kepalanya terasa sakit dan hawa panas tiba-tiba menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Tapi katanya dia baik-baik saja? Aku terakhir menelepon Ji soo dan dia masih baik-baik saja." Ucap Joo Hyuk sehabis mengambil adegan terakhir di kala shooting.

Asisten Joo Hyuk mengangkat bahu sambil menepuk pundak Joo Hyuk "Iam sorry for that bro. Just call him after wrap this shoot, I'll send you off to hospital."

Joo hyuk menganguk "Nah, I'll come by myself you go take a rest hyung, thanks for today."

Sehabis itu pikiran nya mulai diisi kabut kehawatiran dan perntanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin akan membuat Ji Soo ingin memukulnya. Joo Hyuk tidak peduli lagi, ia menacap gas dengan sangat kencang. Dan anehnya perjalanan ini terasa sangat lama untuknya.

Joo Hyuk melihat jam ditangan nya dan masih menunjukan jam 3. Ia dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, menuju yang mulia yang sedang sakit. Ini masih sore, sedang senja, dimana senja adalah saat favorit Joo Hyuk.. dan juga Ji Soo. Tapi si asshole itu mungkin sedang kesakitan pikir Joo Hyuk.

"Why he didn't tell me?"

Katanya sepanjang jalan.

Tanganya memencet tombol lantai 23 di dalam lift. Kedua tangan sibuk membawa seribu bangau di dalam gelas yang cukup besar, dan roti gulung keju. Lipatan seribu bangau itu sebagai pertanda pengabul harapan, dan Joo Hyuk merinding dengan hanya memikirkan hal itu, tapi apa yang di benci Joo Hyuk adalah hal yang disukai Ji Soo. Tapi untuk kali ini mungkin Joo Hyuk akan datang lagi dengan seribu lipatan bangau jika Ji Soo masih saja sakit. Seribu kali dia mungkin akan memohon dan berbisik dalam hati untuk terus berdoa agar Ji Soo-yangmulia-itu segera sembuh.

Ting

Joo Hyuk kembali tersadar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar nomor 423.

KREEK

"Haa benarkah? Hahaha aduh Omma aku tidak menduganya!"

Joo Hyuk menggigit bawahnya ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Ji Soo dan mengucapkan permisi. Di saat itulah dia mendengar Ji Soo tertawa dan seketika itu mata mereka saling mengunci.

"Joo Hyuk, kau disini?" Tanya ibu Ji Soo sambil menghampiri Joo Hyuk. Joo Hyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk dan berkata ia membawa roti dan ibu Ji Soo berkata tidak usah repot-repot.

"Aa.. Omma, katanya kau mau pulang dulu? Hum pergilah Omma, Joo Hyuk sudah ada jadi istirahat saja. Besok datang dan bawakan ku makan rumah. Makanan rumah sakit tidak pernah membuat ku kenyang." Kata Ji soo menyerocos.

Ibu nya Ji Soo melotot kearahnya. "Kau ini, mana boleh merepotkan orang! Joo Hyuk sudah baik mau menjenguk anak nakal seperti mu. Tsk kau ini."

Joo Hyuk hanya tersenyum sambil bilang tidak apa-apa, dan akhirnya Ji Soo terkikik sendiri saat ibunya akhirnya luluh untuk segera pergi dan istirahat. Ia tahu ibunya sedih melihatnya sakit, tapi ia akan lebih sakit kalau ibunya akan terus melihatnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Ia lelaki dewasa yang kuat, harusnya ibunya percaya saja itu, pikir Ji Soo, tapi sehabis bilang itu dia kena pukul sendok setelah makan. Ibunya bilang bahwa anak akan tetap seperti bayi untuk orang tuanya, setua dan sekuat apapun itu.

"Baiklah, Joo Hyuk-ah nanti aku telepon ya, terimakasih mau menemani anak nakal itu. Dan kau Ji Soo! jangan nakal dan minum obat mu, Omma akan menelepon mu juga nanti."

"Understand mom!" Kata Ji soo dan Joo Hyuk mengantar ibu Ji Soo pergi ke lift.

Kreek..

"Ah, sudah?" Tanya Ji soo meletakan handphone diatas pahanya. Semenjak ia masuk rumah sakit kerjaan nya hanya berbaring akibat panas dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tapi semenjak dua hari lalu tubuhnya sudah lebih baik setelah operasi dan kini ia bisa duduk di tempat tidur.

Joo Hyuk melpat kedua tangan nya ketika tubuhnya masih bersandar di pintu kamar. "Osteomyelitis huh?" Tanya Joo Hyuk sedikit menyindir.

Ji Soo memanyunkan bibirnya. "Begitulah, but iam good now Joo Hyuk-ah." Kata Ji soo sambil menyentuh kedua dadanya dengan genit.

"Who's say I want to accompany you tonight?" Tanya Joo Hyuk dengan muka tidak percaya. Ji Soo hanya terkikik sambil menunjuk Joo Hyuk dengan telunjuknya. Joo Hyuk mengrenyitkan dahinya "I know it from internet, Ji Soo, I should be googling it first. I heard it from people, three days ago we talked and.. I know nothing." Kata Joo Hyuk. Ia kesal tapi suaranya pelan.

He felt bad for Ji Soo, but it still annoyed him. Are they friends?

"You have to work, and I know iam that important to you, so I won't make you worry. But finally you know and iam good now!" Ucap Ji soo sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Dan Joo Hyuk tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya.

Ia harusnya tahu kalau Ji Soo malah akan menggodanya begini. Mungkin Ji soo tahu Joo hyuk akan begini dan akan pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya menghampirinya begitu ia mendengar dirinya sedang sakit, tapi dia adalah seorang lelaki dewasa. Lelaki dewasa tidak perlu mengucapkan hal-hal remeh. Tapi ia dan Joo Hyuk suka berbicara tentang hal-hal remeh sih, tapi Ji Soo tidak mau membuatnya khawatir, begitu pula dengan keluarganya tapi manajemen pasti selalu memberi kabar kepada mereka.

"Finally I see it.." Kata Ji soo sambil menatap mata Joo Hyuk yang terkena sinar matahari sore yang menembus kaca jendela kamarnya. Matanya secerah langit sore hari.

"See what?" Tanya Joo Hyuk keheranan.

Ji soo memandang wajah Joo Hyuk "Twilight.." Tunjuk nya menuju jendela kamar "-and your smile." Lanjutnya.

Joo Hyuk melihatnya dengan tidak percaya "You want get a hit?!" Tanya Joo Hyuk dengan kesal. Tapi Ji Soo hanya tertawa sambil melihat Joo Hyuk yang mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan Ji Soo tahu, kalau Joo Hyuk sedang malu.

Ji Soo baru saja meminum obatnya dan dokter menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur meski ini baru pukul delapan. Tidur dibawah jam 11 adalah hal yang tak di lakukan oleh lelaki dewasa. Ji Soo bilang itu hal konyol, tapi tatapan Joo Hyuk tidak kalah seram dengan ibu nya jadinya ia menggerutu pelan saja untuk berkata "Sheeeeeetttt."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Tanya Joo Hyuk setelah menyimpan gelas ke meja pinggir kasur Ji Soo. Ji Soo mengangkat alisnya sambil berkata "Noap, I say nothing. Aigoo our Joo Hyuk was so tall and handsome~~!" Kata Ji Soo yang ditanggapi Joo Hyuk dengan muka tidak percaya.

"I'll take bath then we sleep." Kata Joo Hyuk mengambill handuk di dalam tasnya. Dan seperti anak anjing Ji soo hanya mengangguk dan membalas dengan penuh hormat pada Joo Hyuk "Yes. I understand."

Ji soo mulai bosan menunggu Joo Hyuk mandi. Ia mulai membuka ponsel nya dan membalas chat tentang beberapa pekerjaan dan orang-orang masih bertanya bagaimana kabarnya. Setelah itu ia meletakan ponselnya di atas dahinya. Ia masih merasa lemas, bekas operasi itu tidak benar-benar melenyapkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam saat mencium aroma sabun Joo Hyuk yang menguar di ruangan kamarnya, dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya mengantuk.

Sesaat Ji soo merasa ia telah terlelap, ia kembali terjaga saat ada tangan hangat yang mengangkat ponsel di atas dahinya dengan lembut.

Itu membuat tubuhnya tenang. Seperti ada udara hangat yang menyenangkan.

"Iam not fever kid." Lirih Ji Soo masih memejamkan matanya. Nadanya masih terdengar bercanda Joo Hyuk sedikit kaget mengetahui Ji soo belum tidur "Haven't you slept yet?" Tanya nya.

"Almost but you ruined it." Kata Ji soo melirik Joo Hyuk yang tediam dan ia tahu Joo Hyuk merasa kesal. "Kidding. Ehe." Sambungnya lagi.

"Ah Ji Soo please." Kata Joo Hyuk sebal dan mengeringkan rambut nya dengan handuk. Ji soo tersenyum lagi, ia menghela napasnya ketika melihat punggung Joo Hyuk.

"Are you done? Let's sleep." Ajaknya.

Joo Hyuk mengusap rambut Ji Soo"Okay, I'll turn off the light and sleep. Anything you want?" Tawar Joo Hyuk menghadapnya. Dan Ji soo menggelengkan kepalanya.

You are here is more than anything I want.

Langkah kaki Joo Hyuk terdengar berhenti di pinggir ranjangnya "Okay. And move." Perintah Joo Hyuk membangunkan Ji soo lagi.

"What?"

"You move. I will sleep next to you."

"whaat?"

"You wont?oka-"

Ji Soo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "No, no come here." Kata Ji soo. Tubuhnya dari tadi serasa berat dan tak tentu tapi dengan mudahnya ia menggeserkan tubuhnya diatas kasur untuk memberi ruang Joo Hyuk untuk berbaring. Harusnya seperti yang ia bilang tadi, dia tidak sedang demam, tap untuk beberapa detik setelah Joo Hyuk berbaring di ranjang, tubuhnya serasa panas lagi. Dan untuk itu dengan susah payah Ji soo membalikan tubuhnya ke samping, berharap bahwa panas tubuhnya tidak mengganggu Joo Hyuk. Matanya ia pejamkan dengan paksa, sehingga yang terdengar hanya suara angin malam di telinganya.

Namun Ji Soo merasa akan benar-benar bertemu kematian karena dadanya berdegup sangat kencang saat tangan Joo Hyuk memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Is it hard for you?" Tanya Joo Hyuk memecah keheningan. Dan Ji Soo tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"Iam okay, Joo Hyuk ah." Respon Ji Soo pelan. Woo dia merasa sangat beruntung sebagai actor, ia tahu bagaimana pengendalian diri.

Tapi tubuhnya semakin erat dipelukan Joo Hyuk "No, you are not. Iam sorry for this late." Kata Joo Hyuk sambil mencium pundak Ji Soo.

Ji Soo menghela napas dan perlahan Ji soo menyentuh tangan Joo Hyuk, membuka kepalan tangan Joo Hyuk dan menjadikan nya satu dengan tangan nya. Ia berbalik menghadap Joo Hyuk yang wajahnya samar-samar bercahanya menjadi satu dengan cahanya dari luar jendela kamarnya.

He is so beautiful.

Matanya menangkap mata Joo Hyuk, dia tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap jemari Joo Hyuk ditangan nya.

"Iam okay since you're here." Katanya dengan lirih.

Dan mata mereka saling mencari.

Dengan pelan Ji soo menerobos pelan punggung leher Joo Hyuk menyimpang tangan nya disana menjadi bantal tangan untuk Joo Hyuk tidur.

"Thank you for still alive.." Kata Joo Hyuk dan Ji Soo tersenyum saat matanya berpendar melihat wajah Joo Hyuk, dan memerangkap matanya nya disana. "Let's sleep." Ajaknya. Dan Joo Hyuk kembali memeluk tubuh Ji soo dan menyimpan wajahnya di dada Ji Soo "Let's sleep."

END

HAAUUHAHAHHAHA, maaf tiba-tiba datang dengan kopel nam joo hyuk sama ji soo abis mereka imut banget di celebrity romanceuh, dan pas abis itu giggling sendiri ga nemu ff nya padahak pengen baca banget, karena malem ini liat lagi aduh makin kepikiran dan jadilah. i dunno udah lama ga nulis, plot adalah tapi eksekusinya ini teh huhu. ini ceritanya mereka masih ngira-ngira apakah ada chintaa~~ LOLOL.

anw makasih sudah baca, vote, kritik dan saran dipersilahkan, terimakasih babaaay :))


End file.
